This invention relates to an adjustable rear view mirror assembly for trucks which essentially have boxes into which the rear view mirror assembly allows the user to see from the cab of the truck. This invention is particularly useful for users who have trucks used for carrying and transporting grain in the boxes, and allows the users to view inside the boxes and should not be used during movement of the trucks themselves.
Rear view and side view mirrors have been known and used for years and are legally required on vehicles where the rear views are obstructed by boxes, trailers, or the like. There are side mirrors fixedly mounted to the sides of the cabs of trucks and to the sides of other vehicles such as cars. These mirrors allow the users to see what's behind them. In the prior art, there are also mirror systems which allow the users to look directly into the boxes of trucks while being seated in the cabs. However, as will be described, these mirror systems are difficult to set up and very complex and difficult not only to use but also to adjust.
One known prior art is a REAR VIEW MIRROR STRUCTURE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,000, INVENTED BY ANTONE S. BORBA & GEORGE T. EDWARDS, which comprises a bracket, a tubular section attached to the top of an automobile, a slidable rod section mounted in the tubular section, a semi-spherical shield attached to the upper end of the rod section, a mirror adjustably mounted in the shield, and a spring means to hold the bracket in a vertical position.
Another known prior art is an ARTICULATED REAR VIEW MIRRORS FOR A TRACTOR-TRAILER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,343, INVENTED BY LEROY W. PROCHNOW, which comprises a series of mirrors mounted on brackets which are attached not only to the cab of the truck but also to the trailer. The mirrors must be carefully adjusted and must be in synchronization to one another in order for the series of mirrors to work effectively.
Another known prior art is a REAR VIEW MIRROR FOR AUTO BUMPERS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,798, INVENTED BY LAWRENCE A. BOLTON, which comprises a mirror mounted in a frame which is secured to a bumper-supported vertical post.
Another known prior art is a REAR VIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,044, which comprises a first mirror mounted on the side of a vehicle, a second mirror mounted on an upper rear side portion of the vehicle and cooperating with the first mirror, and a third mirror positioned on top of the vehicle and being disposed such that the user can see what's reflected in all three mirrors.
Another known prior art is an AUXILIARY MIRROR SYSTEM, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,489, which comprises a mounting bracket, a first and second attachment means secured to the mounting bracket, an elongated arm attached to the first attachment means, a mirror secured to the arm, a first brace member attached to the second attachment means, a second mounting bracket secured to the vehicle, and a second brace member connected to the second mounting bracket and to the arm, the mirror being extended outwardly from the vehicle.
Another known prior art is a MIRROR SYSTEM FOR A TRUCK, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,241, INVENTED BY JOHN W. RUTTEN, which comprises a first mirror connected to a support which connected to the exterior of the top of the cab, a second mirror which is mounted on top of the cab, and a third mirror which extends upward above the cab, all three mirrors being arranged such that the user can view the image reflected in all three mirrors.
Each of the prior art above-described is very complex and in most instances difficult to even set up and is not easily adjustable, all of which are not problems of the present invention.